plutarnfandomcom-20200215-history
Camille Longuetroc
Vouncy-sur-Terre, Draconia |Education = Delmas School of Law (LLB) University of Draconia (LLM) |Residence = Delmas Palace, Delmas |Party = Social Democratic |Former = |Spouse = Frans Longuetroc (m. 1993) |Parents = |Children = 2 }}Camille Héloïse Longuetroc (née Jaquelle; born 30 December 1960) is a Draconian lawyer and politician who has served as President of Draconia since 2015, the first woman to hold that post. A Social Democrat, she additionally served as Mayor of Delmas from 2012 to 2015, and was a member of the Chamber of Deputies for Grand-Delmas from 2007 to 2012. Born to a middle-class family in Vouncy-sur-Terre, Longuetroc graduated from high school in 1979, afterwards moving to Delmas to attend the Delmas School of Law. She graduated with her law degree in 1985, and subsequently began working as a solicitor in Delmas. She received a master's degree in law from the University of Draconia in 1995. Longuetroc continued to work in private practice law until 2003, when she became in-house counsel to the Chamber of Deputies for the Social Democratic Party. In 2007, she left her law career to enter politics. Longuetroc entered politics while standing as a candidate in Grand-Delmas during the 2007 parliamentary election for the Social Democrats. She ultimately was elected to the Chamber of Deputies. Despite being new to politics, Longuetroc quickly made a name for herself in parliament, following several well-received debate performances. By 2009, she had been described as a "rising star" within the party. In 2012, Longuetroc was chosen as the Social Democratic mayoral candidate for the Delmas municipal election. After the party won a majority of seats on the Delmas City Council, Longuetroc was elected Mayor of Delmas, becoming the first woman to hold the post. Longuetroc was able to greatly increase her name recognition and national profile while mayor, and received high approval ratings throughout her tenure. In 2014, Longuetroc announced her intention to stand in the Social Democratic Party presidential primary. Entering the primary as a relative underdog, Longuetroc proved to be popular with female voters and Grand-Delmas residents, which led her to triumph against her major rival Ophél Gaurtmont, securing the Social Democratic Party nomination for the 2015 presidential election. Longuetroc entered the election as a frontrunner, receiving high levels of support from urban voters, women, ethnic minorities, and young voters. She won the first ballot with 35.5% of the vote, advancing to the second round run-off against Thomas Pinto of the New Right. In the run-off, Longuetroc won 60.1% of the vote, winning the election and becoming the first woman ever elected president in Draconian history. She was reelected in the 2019 election, winning 52.5% of the vote in the first round. Early life and family Longuetroc was born on 30 December 1960 in Vouncy-sur-Terre to parents Arnold (1935–2018) and Simone Jaquelle (née Arnault; born 1938). Her father worked in car sales, while her mother was an assistant teacher for special education students at a primary school. Longuetroc grew up in a Eurean Catholic family, and is the youngest of three children; her elder siblings are Robert, born , and Véronique (1959–1984). Véronique died of a drug overdose when she was 25 years old. Education and law career Longuetroc began her education in 1967, attending a local, public primary school. While in primary school, Longuetroc was a high academic achiever and gifted student. She was elected president of her primary school class and gave her graduating class speech upon her graduation in 1973. After graduating, Longuetroc began intermediate school, which she graduated from in 1976. She then enrolled in a baccalauréat high school program, specializing in literature and the humanities. She graduated with her baccalauréat in 1979. After graduating from high school, Longuetroc moved to Delmas to enroll in the Delmas School of Law. While a law school student, Longuetroc was active in student politics, serving as a student representative to the school's executive council for every year of her studies. She graduated with her law degree in 1985, and afterwards began working as a solicitor at a private practice law firm in Delmas. In 1993, she enrolled in a master's program in law at the University of Draconia in Delmas, graduating with her degree in 1995. Longuetroc worked in private practice law until 2003, when she began a position as in-house counsel to the Chamber of Deputies for the Social Democratic Party. In 2007, she left her law career to enter politics. Political career Longuetroc entered politics while standing as a candidate in Grand-Delmas during the 2007 parliamentary election for the Social Democrats. She ultimately was elected to the Chamber of Deputies. Despite being new to politics, Longuetroc quickly made a name for herself in parliament, following several well-received debate performances. By 2009, she had been described as a "rising star" within the party. In 2012, Longuetroc was chosen as the Social Democratic mayoral candidate for the Delmas municipal election. After the party won a majority of seats on the Delmas City Council, Longuetroc was elected Mayor of Delmas, becoming the first woman to hold the post. Longuetroc was able to greatly increase her name recognition and national profile while mayor, and received high approval ratings throughout her tenure. In 2014, Longuetroc announced her intention to stand in the Social Democratic Party presidential primary. Entering the primary as a relative underdog, Longuetroc proved to be popular with female voters and Grand-Delmas residents, which led her to triumph against her major rival Ophél Gaurtmont, securing the Social Democratic Party nomination for the 2015 presidential election. Longuetroc entered the election as a frontrunner, receiving high levels of support from urban voters, women, ethnic minorities, and young voters. She won the first ballot with 35.5% of the vote, advancing to the second round run-off against Thomas Pinto of the New Right. In the run-off, Longuetroc won 60.1% of the vote, winning the election and becoming the first woman ever elected president in Draconian history. She was reelected in the 2019 election, winning 52.5% of the vote in the first round. Personal life Longuetroc began a relationship with corporate lawyer Frans Longuetroc in 1988. They became engaged in 1992, and married the following year. They have two children together: Pierre, born , and Sophie, born . The family resided in the 20th borough of Delmas until moving into Delmas Palace in 2015, the traditional residence of the president. Category:1960 births Category:Candidates in the 2015 Draconian presidential election Category:Candidates in the 2019 Draconian presidential election Category:Delmas School of Law alumni Category:Draconian female lawyers Category:Draconian politicians Category:Draconian women in politics Category:Elected and appointed women world leaders Category:Elected female heads of state Category:Living people Category:Mayors of Delmas Category:Members of the Chamber of Deputies for Grand-Delmas Category:People from Vouncy-sur-Terre Category:Presidents of Draconia Category:Social Democratic Party of Draconia politicians Category:University of Draconia alumni